Piper Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Piper´s history. Piper Halliwell is the wife of Leo Wyatt and mother of Wyatt, Chris and Mel Halliwell. She is the daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is also the younger sister of Prudence Halliwell and eldest sister of Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. She is also the grandmother to both of her sons unborn children. Piper is the owner of Halliwell´s and the current matriarch of the Halliwell family. History In Charmed Piper was born on August 7, 1973 with the power of Molecular Immobilization. She was visited by her future self in March 24th, 1975. Her and her sisters´ future selves tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with a warlock, Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Her and her sisters´ powers were bound by their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, bound their power in order to keep them safe and erased all memories of magic the girls had. Grams reassured Piper she was special when she was feeling ordinary compared to her sisters. Piper graduated from Baker High School in 1992 and later from college and worked in a bank, but what she really wanted was to become a chef. After a while living in New York, Piper´s youngest sister Phoebe returned on October 7th, 1998. That´s the turning point on the Halliwell sisters life. On that night Phoebe cast the spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. Piper was the first one to discover her powers when she was at a job interview. Piper didn´t believe at first that she was a witch, but soon found out that she was a real witch when her boyfriend, Jeremy, tried to kill her and her sisters to get their powers. Piper was not happy with the being a witch thing as well as working on a double shifts at Quake thing. She ended up quitting from Quake and opened her own night club with her sisters help. She named the club P3 which stands for "The Power of Three" as well as Prue, Piper and Phoebe. For a long time, P3 was the biggest source of income for the sisters. P3 was also a place to attack once in a while for demons, something that Piper didn´t like. On May 17th, 2001, Piper's elder sister, Prue was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe, but it had hit Piper harder. After Prue´s funeral, Piper and Phoebe found out that The Power of Three could be reconstituted because there was another. Another sister: Paige Matthews. Paige was given for adoption right after her birth by Patty and Sam. It was not easy for Piper to accept a new sister, but after a few situations she ended up welcoming Paige into the family and later invited her to live in the manor. After trying for so long, in 2002, Piper finally got pregnant. Apart from the problems a normal pregnacy carries, Piper had to deal with the fact that she was carrying the twice blessed child. Piper first thought it was a girl but ended up being a boy who she named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Piper and Leo broke up soon after and got back together to welcome a second baby boy came right after Wyatt. Chris Halliwell´s birth was hard for Piper who thought she could lose him. After Chris´ birth, Piper had to deal with Leo becoming an Avatar. The Avatar planned to introduce an Utopie and were counting with the Charmed Ones´ help. It didn´t turn out to end well and Leo fell from grace and became mortal. Piper, Phoebe and Paige along with their family had the chance to escape from the wiccan life after vanquishing one of their biggest foe, the demon Zankou. They took new identities, but that made they feel they were not living their lives so they got back to their own and real identities. The big challenge for Piper and her sisters was when they had to face the Christy and Billy Jenkins. The idea of losing Leo was unbearable for Piper. Everything ended up well and Piper got Leo back. Soon after the Ultimate Battle, Piper got pregnat for the third and last time. This time she was finally carrying a baby girl who she named Prudence Melinda Halliwell. Piper also closed and sold P3 and opened her own restaurant, Halliwell´s. In Destined Piper and Leo raised their three children in the Halliwell Manor. Piper and her sisters taught all about magic to her children. In 2015, Piper and her sisters were visited by the future selves of Wyatt, Chris and Prue (Phoebe´s daughter). They went back in time to stop Phoebe from being killed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were taken to the future and helped to change it. Piper and her sisters hide from their first bron daughter that they will become the new Power of Three. Piper and her sister would be always known as the original Charmed Ones, but her sisters and future generations would inherit the Power of Three. Piper met her big sister, Prudence, when she was being haunted by whitelighters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige found out that Prudence was made a whitelighter by the Elders. After find out her big sister had a new life, Piper had to face her eldest son and niece, Prue, relationship. Piper and Phoebe as well as the rest of the family were shocked by that, but ended up accepting it. She tried to be a mother-in-law for her niece Prue, but she finally understood that was not what she was supposed to do. Piper was also a friendly shoulder for Wyatt when he and Prue broke up. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. She can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. Over the years, Piper got a little bit optimistic. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Love Life Piper had a few love relationships, but ended up marrying Leo Wyatt. *' Leo' :Piper and Leo married in 2001. From that union were born three children: Wyatt, Chris and Mel. They´ve been together ever since. Both support each other and raised their kids together, always teaching them everything they knew. Professional Life Piper is the owner and first chef of Halliwell´s. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Molecular Immobilization'' ::The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. *''Molecular Combustion'' ::The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. Original Charmed One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear Losing a sister and Spiders Notes & Trivia Credits *Charmed Wiki Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Good Beings Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Halliwell family